La Push off!
by sunnyhunny18
Summary: Hi I'm Angel, I'm just an normal girl who has a wolf for a brother and father and I have a vampire for a best friend. Okay so I'm a normal girl leading a not so normal life. Sequel to From La Push to England to La Push again.
1. Look whose here!

**Hey I'm posting this early so you all have something to read over Christmas. So this is obviously the start to my sequel La Push off. If you haven't read From La Push to England to La Push again I suggest you do or this may become a little bit confusing, I am hoping that the sequel will live up to its expectations. Also don't be afraid to review I'm not going to ask or demand them at the end or beginning of a chapter because that's not why reviews should be given anyways I'm just going to explain a little character info to start with just because even I got confused about who is who and I'm the author. Okay so;**

**Collin and Tessa are pregnant with their first baby.  
Brady is single, it will be explained in the story his son is Ethan he is 15 and has imprinted on Angel  
Seth and his wife Ellie made cute little twins Faith and Destiny aged 3  
Jake and Bella and had Christopher aged 13  
Emily and Sam have two boys one named Caiden aged 15 and Joseph aged 13  
Leah married her imprint Josh the guy she met in Florida about halfway through the last story if you remember, she came back to La Push just after she had Harriet who is now aged 15  
Jared and Kim have Cami aged 15 she is also Max's imprint  
Embry and Gemma have Jason aged 13  
Quil and Claire have Cameron aged 7.**

**Now I realise that Claire would have been incredible young to have a 7 year old son but I may or may not have mentioned in the last story that she was 10 years old, drastic change I know but for this story to work it just has to be so don't question it.**

**Ok so I think that's all you need to know if you are still confused about it then just pm or review and ask I'll be happy to help. =) P.s sorry for the insanely long Authors note. They will be a maximal of two lines from now on. So on with the story.**

People often ask me how I managed to live with an over protecting family on my case all the time, I guess that when you grow up with it you sort of get used to it. I have always known about my dad and brother being part of a pack so that's not weird to me at all but sometimes the things they do really are, like imprinting for example, sure it's great to be an imprint and blah, blah, blah but what if the girl didn't _want _to be imprinted on? What if she was only being used in a bet and the guy didn't really imprint on her only pretended? I should probably back up a little bit shouldn't I? Okay so it all started a few months ago...

"You know what Harriet I am so sick of all the guys at school being so, so stupid, you know not duuuh stupid but just you know..." I looked at her

"Stupid?" she offered. I smiled brightly at her, Harriet she just _gets_ me you know. We've been best friends since we were little kids mom and Aunt Leah were really close but then she moved to Florida and met Uncle Josh and had Harriet, then they moved back to the best place on earth La Push.

"Harri? Are you in?" Uncle Josh called, only he wouldn't be able to hear the noise we were making in here!

"Yeah dad in the living room" he and Leah came into the living room followed by Quil, Jake and Embry. They were all arguing yet again about whose son was better and they were using imprinting as the goal to reach. As usual I ignored them, turning back to Harri to start talking again I realised she was staring open mouthed at the boys and their dads. Sighing I turned to look I copied my mom's signature eyebrow raise when I saw what they were all doing. My Uncles were making them try and imprint and on me.

"What are you doing?" I questioned "you realise Quil that Cameron is only 7 and hasn't even phased yet how the heck could he imprint?" Embry and Jake snickered at him and my logical reasoning "Jake and Embry just because your boys show signs of phasing it doesn't necessarily mean they will but again if they haven't phased how do you expect them to imprint?" I asked again yeah I sound like a bitch but it's who I am when I'm ticked off.

"You know you sound just like your mom" I smiled

"good I'm glad" my mom is my hero she told me all about the year that changed her life and it made me admire her so much more, I just hope that I could be as brave as her if I was ever in those situations. I felt a tapping on my shoulder and I was brought out of my mind. I looked over to Harri who was pointing over at Brady and Ethan. I looked at Ethan and my heart stopped beating and changed its pattern. I hadn't noticed before that Ethan was so good looking. He had cut his hair short and rugged and his dark brown eyes penetrating my mind and was looking into my soul, he had grown in the past week and had really bulked up and I knew right then that he had imprinted on me. I was nudged by Harri and I turned to her once again horrified. I got up and ran out of the room really fast. I barged past all the men and their sons and out the door.

"Looks like my son is the best" Brady bragged.

I think now would be a good time to explain why a few of the packs children are the same age as me. we all know about my little genetic default in the womb don't we, well it turns out I had a power similar to Uncle Jaspers except I only used mine to make some friends so I got Caiden, Harriet, Cami and Ethan, oh my gosh Ethan; Max and dad were going to kill him!

I ran past a black and white wolf and knew that Max would be on my trail following me home. I stopped "Max?" I called the wolf came closer to me and nudged me into the forest so no-one could see us "could you give me a ride back home? I have some erm homework? Yeah homework to do and it needs to be tomorrow2 he looked at me incredulous "please! I'll bake you some cookies when I'm done" to be honest at the mention of food Max will forget any information of the conversation just had and will only think about time spans and extra toppings. He motioned for me to get on his back and he took me home.

Of course that was a few days ago since then Ethan and I have been talking and he asked me to go to his last night the only challenge in that was getting my dad and Max to agree to it. They both work together as a team, honestly if I wanted to go anywhere I would be accompanied by one of them or they would have a discussion about it right in front of me. I learnt that if I want to go anywhere I would have to ask a full half an hour before I had to leave so I would have enough time to get ready and be there on time. I spoke to mom and she got Max and dad to let me go it truly was a victory on my behalf well mom's but still I got to go out. We spent the whole evening playing video games and messing around. Being with Ethan is as easy as breathing but the best part of the night was then end of it when he walked me home, I leant in to hug him and he kissed me! I think that all through my sleep I was grinning even when I woke up and got dressed.

I finished brushing my dark brown straight hair and applying mascara to my eyelashes effectively framing my Hazel eyes. Still grinning I walked out of my room and past Max who was leaning against his doorframe.

"Good night was it?"

"It was great" I said dreamily

"So what did you do?"

"Played video games" he snorted

"That's what got you in such a good mood? Playing video games! I didn't know Ethan had it in him to be so romantic" he continued to laugh. I pouted at him and inhaled deeply and called him out on his one weakness

"MOM!" he stopped laughing and motioned for me to stop. I grinned wickedly and ran down the stairs shouting "MOM MAX IS PICKING ON ME AGAIN!"

"NO I'M NOT" he shouted running behind me. Mom didn't answer us though, we got to the kitchen and Max started to shake.

"Max what is it? Is mom ok?" I turned around and saw her talking to a strange man, I could see her smiling, then she looked confused then angry, she then composed it into her poker face. Max's shaking got even worse "Max! Go outside for crying out loud! Go phase and run or go patrol so something wolfy or you're going to burst and ruin mom's table and boy would she be maad!" he still hadn't moved his eyes fixated on the man outside with mom. An idea struck me and I pulled out my cell

"Hello"

"Hey Cami, listen I got a bit of a problem over here Max is vibrating more than my phone when I'm in a texting session" she laughed at my example

"I'll call him Angel. See you"

"What would I do without you as a best friend?"

"Suffer of course" I chuckled at her honesty

"See you Cam" I hung up and a few seconds later Max's phone was ringing "Max Cami is calling you" he snapped out of his shaking and answered his phone.

"Hey babe, what? I'll be there in a minute just stay inside" I held in my laugh. Edging closer to the door my hearing range got better and I could hear what was going on but I still couldn't see the man's face.

"Do you really think that after all this time you could come back into my life and try to claim Max as yours?"

"I don't need to claim him as mine, he _is_ mine!"

"And how would you know that Damien? As far as I remember you denied ever sleeping with me after I told you I didn't know who I slept with at that party I was that out of it then you said and I quote 'it definitely wasn't me I couldn't do that to you' so how could he possibly be yours?" she asked calmly

"We both know the answer to that Lj"

"To you it's Laila-Jade"

"Laila-Jade let me see my son"

"He is not your son he is Paul's son. Max has known who I am all his life, but you choose to remain anonymous, you are not a father you were just the donor"

"You probably told him lies that his dad was dead!"

"How could you sink so low? He has known since he was small that Paul wasn't his biological father but that didn't stop him from calling him dad! He has never once wanted to know about you not that I would have been able to tell him much, and why the fuck did you wait so long to find us?"

"It's not my fault his mother was a slut!" my mom just stood there and took in a breath

"you sir are a low life piece of scum who needs to go back to what they were doing before they decided to try and claim mine and my husband's son as their own. Now I suggest you get out of my fucking sight" she said deathly calm. The man Damien just stood there all slack jawed looking stupid "did you not hear me?" she shouted "I said now!" that is my mom's specialty she goes on her mission to make you feel about this small and then once she's intimidated you she shouts and makes you crap your pants. Damien finally shut his mouth and left without another word. I hope that he doesn't come back for mom and Max's sake.

**so there it is, I hope it was all good and I'll update again in a few days. **

**Sunny xoxo**


	2. Drama Queen!

**Wow I did not expect so much positive feedback! Thanks you guys! I hope you all had a fabbo Xmas and a drunken new year. =)**

After Damien had left mom stood outside just staring out to the trees, probably trying to take in what was said, the same as me. For as long as I remembered Max had always called dad, dad I had completely forgotten he wasn't. I considered running out to comfort mom but that would have risked a serious scolding for eavesdropping and I was not up for that.

Mom had turned around and was returning to the house so I ran like a chicken to hide on the safety of the stairs. I sat and listened for a moment but all she only got out a chopping board and some vegetables for dinner. Figuring it was safe I started to waltz into the kitchen, I stopped in the doorway and saw something I wish I didn't; mom was cutting carrots at break neck speed. It sounds pretty dumb to say I was scared of that but in our house when mom cut carrots that fast something was seriously wrong. "Hey Lj, you home?" dad called I really wish I wasn't stood in the middle of this. Mom didn't actually answer she just kept cutting and cutting, really it's a good thing that Max ate loads the same with dad. "Lj?" I held in a giggle typical dad; he wouldn't just take it as no answer meant she wasn't home.

"Here dad" I answered him. He came to the kitchen doorway and the smile dropped from his face looking down at me he pointed at mom.

"Did you do this?" fear pounded in my chest, I know you shouldn't feel scared by your parents especially not when you're a by-product of an imprinted couple but my dad is Paul Reese the scariest Ex-wolf I knew! My eyes widened and I shook my head rigorously. "ok" he replied softly and kissed my head "you should go to your room, I don't want you to see this" this time I nodded my head and returned to my room, which was placed above the kitchen, I have never been so glad that I got my Grandpa's old room. I lay down and pressed my ear to the floor and listened in

"Lj you have a choice you can either put the knife down and talk to me or I can take the knife and just hold you till you eventually fall asleep and tell me, now which is it going to be?" the chopping continued for another 10 seconds or so then the knife dropped to the floor and I could hear my mom sobbing into dad. "Its ok baby, I promise it will be fine"

"No it's not Paul, it's really not! You remember I told you about my Quileute friends back in England?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I got a visit from one of them today"

"So why are you upset?" wow he was really didn't get where she was going with this.

"Damien, he told me-" she burst in to tears again; I hated hearing my mom like this I felt a few of my own tears dribble down my cheek.

"Laila sweetie come on it can't be that bad can it?"

"He told me he was Max's biological father" she blurted out between cries.

"Did you know?" I could hear the anger rising in dad's tone

"No I didn't! I would have told you if I did you know that!" there was a sigh

"Ok so tell me what he told you" I lifted my ear up; I couldn't bring myself to hear anymore so I rang Ethan.

"Hey are you ok Angel?" he asked a bit frantic

"Yeah why?" I replied confused

"we were hanging at Caiden's when Cami brought Max in he was shaking really badly he actually made on of Emily's pictures fall off the wall, I just wanted to make sure that nothing bad had happened to you" I smiled at his sweetness

"yeah I'm fine we just had a weirdo visitor who gave my mom some real suckish news, it made him pretty mad, hey do you mind if I come over to Cai's the atmosphere is pretty tense here, mom got out the chopping board and veg" I'm not giving away secrets here every family in the pack knows about mom, her temper and the vegetables.

"Sure come over now, right now and real quick, actually you move really slowly I'll come to you!" I laughed at him

"Bit keen aren't you?" but I was speaking to a dial tone.

Whilst rummaging through my closet to find a matching shoe there was an incessant rapping on the door. "What the hell do you want!" dad roared at Ethan I let out a tiny giggle, I snatched up my other shoe and ran down to greet him.

"Sorry Paul" he grinned, I let out another giggle and looked at dad.

"No, you have homework!"

"Please daddy!" I begged

"Yeah please daddy" Ethan joined, dad glared daggers at Ethan.

"Fine!" he surrendered

"Sweet" he turned away muttering to himself

"Damn kid always so god damn happy should of been Seth's boy not Brady's!"

Ethan and I left the house and started to walk holding hands in silence. We got about 10 minutes down the road when Ethan stopped and pulled me into a tight hug. I practically melted in his arms I looked up at him and kissed him quickly on the lips. We continued to walk this time with his arm wrapped around my shoulders while I held around his waist.

"So you wanna talk about it?" he finally asked

"Did you know my dad wasn't Max's real dad?" I blurted out

"Yeah why?"

"Well you know my mom didn't actually know who his dad was?"

"That I didn't know, I thought she just didn't tell anyone who he was you know like Embry's mom" I nodded in understanding.

"Max's real dad came to our house today and told mom, she got really mad at him because he wanted to be a part of Max's life even though he told my mom that he couldn't possibly be Max's dad because he wasn't even at that party"

"What are you talking about what party?"

"ok so my mom told me that when she was my age she was rebellious and stupid because of my Grandma being a bitch, she slept around and got pregnant with Max but she was so drunk the night she conceived she didn't know who was Max's dad. She asked all her friends that she usually went to parties with but they didn't know, it wasn't till a day or so after Max was born that she noticed his skin was more tanned than hers. She figured that maybe Damien was at that party and seeing as he liked her maybe they got together for the night, she wasn't mad at him for not telling her because she figured he was as drunk as her and didn't remember but when she asked him all red faced he told her bluntly he wished it could of been him but he was nowhere near that party" Ethan nodded to show he got all that and was with me 100%. "ok so today Damien came to visit mom and started saying he wanted to see Max and be his dad and everything but my mom was like but Max has nothing to do with him and that she was married and couldn't drop everything to be with him but then he told mom that wasn't what he meant he told her he was Max's dad he was at that party and he had lied, so mom got majorly mad and did that creepy clam voice thing she does and told him to get lost that Max was my dad's and he had no right to come along and try to claim him as his own"

"Wow that is suckish"

"I know tell me about it" we walked the rest of the way making small chit chat about nothing. We got to the house and I ran inside to find Max. The three amigos' ran past me almost knocking me off my feet, Ethan caught me and growled at them.

They all stopped "sorry" they said simultaneously

"It's cool" I smiled, mom once told me that Chris, Joey and Jay Jay were like Jake, Embry and Quil when they were 13 except Joey was Sam's boy not Quil's.

"Hey Sam where's Max?" I asked following the scent of Emily's muffins

"Hefs thin fee sadden" he said, mouth completely full I raised an eyebrow

"Say that again?" Sam swallowed hard

"He's in the garden still calming down"

"Ok thanks" I began to go into the garden when Ethan pulled me back "hey let go"

"I don't want you to get hurt"

"Max is my brother he wouldn't hurt me"

"But how do you know that! He's mad he could phase...oooh big scary wolf!" he waggled his hands around trying to scare me, I slapped them down

"The first time Max phased I rode around on his back biting his ear"

"Err why?" he asked

"I watched dog whisperer with dad and he said to show a dog whose boss bite its ear"

"So why bite Max's ear?"

"I was 9 I thought he was a dog, it did explain why he smelt so bad" he laughed at me and while he was distracted I walked out to Max he was sat under a tree with Cami by his side.

"Hey Angel" Cami greeted

"Hey Cami, Max?" he looked up at me "how you feeling?"

"Angry, annoyed, irritated, sad, happy, hurt I don't know!" he groaned frustrated and pulled at his hair "it's like I had no dad at all then I had Paul as my dad then bam I have two dad's"

"You don't have to think of him as a dad"

"What else am I supposed to think of him as? He is the reason I am here now! If it wasn't for him you wouldn't have an older brother at all Angel" he told me harshly

"Max for fuck sake, he was just the damn donor, get over yourself! Paul is our dad he has been since you were 4 and he will be for the rest of eternity! God you are such a drama queen! Besides mom told him to piss off and that Paul was your dad anyways so why worry?" he just stared at me wide eyed and mouth open "close your mouth you'll catch flies and blink you'll dry your eyes out" I looked over to the back door and saw that everyone was there including mom and dad.

"Yep she's definitely yours Paul!" Jared laughed.

**So it was a bit of a filler but still it's better than nothing right? Anyways next chapter you'll hear about Ethan's mom! =) **

**Sunny xoxo**


	3. Splish Splash Splosh

**Special thank you's go to .WOLF by the way I have just noticed that even though I type your name fully in word it only comes up as .WOLF on ff so grr to that! AliciaEM, twilightloverforeternity and c hristy86 for your reviews so far, I really do appreciate it!**

After my fun little fiasco with Max we were laying idly under the tree he was sitting. Cami had gone home with Jared and Kim and Ethan was lying with his head in my lap while I was running my fingers through his hair. "Max you still pissed about it all?" Ethan asked breaking our peaceful silence.

"Not so much" he answered casually.

"Ethan?" I piped up

"Yeah" he replied looking up into my eyes, god I could drown in those deep pools of endless blue.

"Were do you get your blue eyes from?" he shifted his eyes and gave a tiny smile

"My mom"

"Oh, can I ask you another question?"

"You just did" Max chuckled

"HA you _are_ funny!"

"Ok shoot"

"Why doesn't your mom go anywhere your dad does like to Emily's?"

"My mom and dad aren't together, they never were actually"

"Oh what happened?"

"dad told mom they couldn't be together because she was just a one night stand, she found out she was pregnant and then when I was 2 she committed suicide, so I had to live with my gran until I was 6 she told me it was all my fault, then she died and they found my dad and told him he had a kid and 9 years later here we are. I was an accident, an unwanted mistake" he said bitterly

"Eth-"

"Don't" he muttered before getting up and walking away. I sat up straighter and just stared after him as he walked away. Tears pricked my eyes, it was the first time I had ever seen Ethan look anything other than happy or calm and to be honest it hurt me real bad.

"Angel? Are you ok?" I turned to face Max and shook my head

"No, I'm really not" I whispered. So he did what brothers do best he gave me a comforting bear hug, while I let a few little tears escape from my eyes. "What did I do Max?"

"nothing Angel, you did nothing it was Ethan who did something wrong" I looked up at him searching his face for answers, "he made you cry" he said obviously "he just needs to hope he hasn't got patrol with me tonight, that and I think dad's still inside" I slapped my forehead and groaned. Even though my dad isn't a wolf anymore he still has his freakish abilities like his smell, sight, hearing, strength and speed, he just doesn't have his furry assets anymore.

"Did he hear any of it?"

"No but you should stay out here until the smell of your tears washes away"

"How will I do that without any water?" Max gave a whistle and Caiden came bursting through the bushes. I sent Max a look that clearly said what the fuck? But he smirked and whispered so low that I couldn't hear him. "Max what did you say? Tell me Max! " I pleaded he just shook his head and kept on smirking "Max you better tell me or else!" I threatened.

"Now!" he shouted and then I screamed. Caiden had scooped me up onto his back and ran off with me through the woods really fast.

"Caiden put me down!" he didn't listen to me he just kept on running, so I held on tight and admired the blurry green-ness of the forest around me.

He finally stopped and I slid off his back feeling dizzy, as soon as I let go of his fur I almost fell but Caiden nudged me upright with his head and gave a little whine. "I'm fine just a little motion sickness, Max doesn't usually go that fast" he gave a little nod and headed behind some bushes I instinctively turned around and waited for the human to return.

"Sorry bout that" Caiden said, I looked at him and although my face was directed at his my eyes were stuck looking at his abs. He gave a little cough and I blushed at being caught out,

"It's ok" spinning around with my back to Cai I asked "so where are we?"

"As far away from Ethan as we can be, follow me" he brushed past me walking ahead, personally I thought he was going to leave me and keep walking but instead he waited and held the branch up "coming?" he questioned I nodded and ran through.

On the other side of the trees was a clear little spring with a tiny waterfall, around the spring, luscious green grass and wildflowers were growing in random colourful patches. Without thinking I stripped off to my underwear and dived in allowed the rushing water to shed me of my worries and sadness. When I rose up to the surface I looked over to Caiden who was blushing. Giggling, I splashed him "never seen a girl in her underwear before?" I challenged

"Yeah plenty of times!"

"Manwhore!" I yelled

"Not like that!" he tried to defend

"Sure of course not" I laughed

"Unfair you twisted my words" he grumbled

"I did no such thing" I grinned innocently

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Not"

"Did"

"No-ot!" I sang to him, this resulted in Caiden jumping into the water and splashing me "oh my God you fatty you nearly caused a tsunami!" he splashed me again so I turned it into a splash war; Caiden had just splashed me when he disappeared under water. "Cai you better not do what I think you're going to do!" and then just like that I was under the water to being dragged by the ankles. I could feel the bubbles rush upwards in front of my face and knew that Cai had gone back up; I opened my eyes and swam behind Caiden. Slowly I reached out and used his body to spring myself upwards and onto Caiden's back sending him flying forwards under the water again. He rose to the surface and joined me laughing.

We swam to the edge and got out. As we sat down I leant into Caiden to steal his body heat to get dry and warm, I shivered and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks by the way" I blurted

"For what?"

"For bringing me here and the distraction"

"You should be thanking Max not me, he asked me to take you attention away from the problem" he smiled down at me

"Yeah but you choose to bring me here, how did you find this place?" I wanted to cut myself off before I finished asking just in case it annoyed him but I couldn't, being here today with Caiden has been as easy as breathing.

"It was when I first phased, Dad told me a lot about the first time but it doesn't help when you phase, it still freaked me out big time, so I ran as fast as I could and eventually I found here. I calmed down after a while and ran home, I felt bad after though my mom was going mad at my dad practically demanding him to phase after 10 years of not phasing at all, I have to admit it was pretty funny watching her yell at him" I giggled at his memory, imagining Emily yelling at Sam.

"It's so peaceful, who else comes here?" I wondered if he ever brought any other girls here and thought I felt a tiny stab of jealousy but that would be stupid wouldn't it? I internally shook my head to rid myself of that thought.

"Nope just me and now you" he confessed

"Does that mean nobody knows where we are?"

"Yup"

"Oh dear I'm afraid we are going to have to go then" I stated beginning to stand

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm afraid your plan to lure me to a hidden location and have your wicked way with me has been foiled by Angel Haine Reese master detective!" I exclaimed in a serious tone, Caiden just chuckled and pulled me back down "what are you doing I'm being serious, help! Help!" I mock screamed.

"Stop screaming or else!" he threatened

"Or else what, huh?" I challenged poking him in his gloriously well defined chest; I am so glad uncle Edward isn't here to read my mind at the moment.

"Or else this" and he did the most predictable thing ever, he went to tickle me, well that was until I got up and started running. I didn't get very far until he tackled me to the grassy ground and sat on top of me tickling me "s-stop!" I ordered him

"Not until you admit I am the best in the whole entire world"

"F-fine you AHA are Th-the best in the w-w-world!"

"Good" he said getting off me

"The best in the world after me!" he was about to re-pin me when Max howled

"I guess it's time to get you home" he held out a hand to help me up and then took me home.

XXx

I got changed into my Pjs which consisted of a cropped top and a pair of shorts, revealing? Very comfortable? Incredibly. I strolled downstairs thinking about today and how much fun I had, I passed dad on the stairs and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked suspiciously

"I'm in a good mood and you want to question me? Surely you should e asking the questions when I'm in a bad mood?" he shrugged then continued upstairs. I sat in the kitchen eating the cookies my mom made this afternoon, I snatched one more up and headed back upstairs. Max had taken up his usual position leaning on his doorframe.

"In a good mood I see" he commented eyeing up my cookie, I rolled my eyes and gave him my cookie.

"Thank you" I whispered hoping dad didn't hear me. Max just grinned at me and so I carried on walking

"Wait! How the hell did you get a grass stain in the middle of your back?" he growled, I laughed at him and shut my bedroom door.

**So Ethan can be a jerk who knew?  
Sunny xoxo**


	4. Jerkface!

**Wow, wow, wow! After 3 chapters I have 10 reviews! Thank you for all of your support! Oh and one more thing before I start; I was thinking that after this story I may do another one going back in time making it Lj's point of view and write a bit about Max ad Angels childhood, what do you all think? **

"No Caiden, he hasn't called yet so he couldn't have given me any trouble could he?"

"you never know he might sit outside your window at night and just howled keeping you awake all night and let's face it you are definitely one of those people that needs to have their beauty sleep!" he joked

"I resent that comment you jerk! Besides do you really think he would risk keeping my _dad_ up as well?" I shuddered just thinking about it.

"Well yeah I guess, ok then I'll see you soon bye!" he ended the call cheerily

"bye _again _Cai" I rolled my eyes hanging up me cell, believe it or not that is the third time he's called me today making sure that Ethan wasn't being a pain, I sighed I kinda miss Ethan. I plonked back down on my double bed and dialled his number, nothing. Deciding to do the next best thing I rung his house phone. After 4 rings someone answered

"Hello" came a gruff voice

"Hi is Ethan there please?"

"He's at the La Push mall with Angel at the moment can I ask whose calling?" his voice lightening at the mention of his boy. _What?_ How can he be out at the mall with me if I am right here in my room clearly not at the mall, have my vampire genes come back and given me the power to split into two people? No that's stupid I think I would have realised splitting into more than one wouldn't I. "hello?" Brady called

"Oh it's no-one important" and I hung up. The tears were threatening to spill over. I took a deep breath and calmed myself I did not need to be interrogated by anyone today. I grabbed my small leather jacket and pulled boots on over my super skinny jeans.

"Daddy?" I called

"What have you done?" he answered not looking up from the T.V

"Can I ride one of the bikes today please?" he looked at me sceptically

"You really think I'm going to say yes? You haven't even got a license Angel"

"Please daddy"

"No"

"Please"

"What part of no don't-"

"Brownies" I interrupted him, it's a dirty trick I learnt from mom and as soon as he realises I did it I am so dead.

"What?" he asked confused

"Brownies and cookies" I could see it start to work his eyes were glazing over "gooey and warm, melt in the mouth" I let him think about it for about a minute more "so can I please?"

"Huh? Oh right, yeah you can go to the mall, just bring back cookies and brownies" score! I headed out before he remembered what we were actually talking about. The trick is to distract a wolf with good food and a real visual image and they forget everything else and say yes.

I set off roaring down the road to the mall. I pulled up after about 20 minutes and walked into the food court, I looked around hopeful that Brady had got it wrong and he was on his way to pick me up to come here. I couldn't see him and felt my heart beat with joy and that's when I heard it louder than anyone else. A high pitched giggle I spun around and saw a pretty girl, she had a soft blonde colour in her hair and shiny greyish eyes and beside her with his arm around her was Ethan. My heart dropped out of my chest and on to the floor. What was worse was when he leant over and caught her lips in a passionate kiss, at that part a stamped of gazelles came rushing past smashing my heart into teeny tiny pieces, yet I still couldn't look away. He pulled back from kissing her and said "I love you" the girl threw her arms around Ethan and say it back while the janitor came along and swept the broken fragments of my heart away with the rest of the trash. I approached them both; they only noticed when I was practically right behind them.

"Angel!"

"save it Ethan I just wanted to say I hope your happy, and I suggest you don't do any of your runs near my house because I'm pretty sure my dad would love to get back into it if you did" with that I spun on my heels and walked away whilst shouting behind me "oh and by the way next time tell your dad her real name instead of using mine"

I had to stop, I really had to stop and sit down or else I was going to pass out, I pulled up to the side of the road and dragged the bike into the forest with me. I got myself far enough in and sat on a fallen branch, I finally inhaled the deciding breath, you know just before you cry if you breath in sometimes it makes you cry and sometimes it stops you, well this time it made me cry. I screamed out in confusion, why would he do this? he was supposed to have imprinted on me! Was he lying? Was it just a bet? Why would I have felt the pull if he hadn't? I let the tears keep flowing until I heard a noise in the background. My head shot up temporarily scared, I looked to my right towards the noise but there was no one there so I looked ahead again and there he was, a beautiful man with pale skin and a dazzling smile, of course I recognised those traits anywhere but his eyes were golden and mom always said you can trust a man with golden eyes.

"Why are you crying beautiful girl?" his voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place it.

"I found out how much of a jerk my boy- Ex-boyfriend could be" I replied coldly wiping my eyes. The vampire can and sat next to me placing a comforting arm around my shoulders, it reminded me of Caiden yesterday. A smile tugged at my lips and he saw it.

"You have a wonderful smile" I blushed at his complement

"Thank you, my names Angel"

"I am Dam- Daniel" he smiled back.

"So Daniel, how long have you been a vampire for?" he looked a bit taken back at my question but answered it anyway.

"A few da-amned years. I've been wondering around looking for someone I could talk to but everyone so far has been too intimidated by me" he sighed

"That sucks really badly but I'm not intimidated by you, so for now I'll be your friend" he chuckled at my child like notion "I know it sounded like two 7 year olds having a conversation"

"Thank you Angel, so how long was you with your boyfriend before he messed up?"

"Not long only a week so it seems silly to other that I'd be so upset, but we had a real special connection, again I know I sound like a silly little girl but it really was real"

"I don't think you're a silly girl, I think you are an amazing person who just had her heart broken by someone she truly trusted" I smiled up at Daniel,

"Thank you so much, you've really helped me but I have to go to the store and pick up some things for the one man in my life I can trust"

"Oh who's that?"

"My dad" I grinned at him and started up the bike "bye" I yelled and zoomed off to Aunt Leah's store.

XXx

Dad went insane when I got in, so I am grounded for a week. That means no cell, no social interactions outside of school and overall no life. He went pretty hard on my ass but at least it keeps away Ethan, that and I told my dad, after I got grounded, that we broke up he got even madder asking why the hell I was trying to deny the imprint which made me pretty mad and I started shaking and yelling at him telling him what happened today he stopped yelling and went to comfort me but I yelled at him some more and started shaking some more then I ran to my room and I've been sat here with the door locked for the past few hours. I stopped shaking with anger about an hour ago it was pretty epic.

I got up to unlock my door and try to sneak some food when there was a soft tapping on my window and I made myself a promise; if it was Ethan I was going to push him off my window ledge and then maybe throw rocks at him. I drew open the curtains and found Caiden sat there with a basket in his mouth. I threw open the window and let him in.

"Cai what are you doing here?"

"well I heard you were grounded and knowing you I knew you would have locked yourself up in here so I brought a room picnic" he beamed, I threw my arms around him

"Thank you I am starved!" we sat on my floor joking and playing about when the subject came up again.

"Eth would blow a fuse if he knew I was sat in your room with the door locked" he joked

"I don't think he would to be honest" I had replied indifferently

"What makes you say that?"

"We broke up today"

"What? Why? Whatever he did couldn't have been that bad"

"I went to the mall today on the bike, which is why I am grounded, but I had a bit of confusing information, did you know according to Ethan I can be in two places at once?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I was at the Mall with Ethan as well as being sat on my bed talking to you on the phone"

"Continue" he encouraged

"so I went to the mall to see what was going on and Ethan was there with a really pretty blonde and he was making out with her then he told her he loved her, so I dumped his sorry ass. Ooh a Hershey bar pass it please!" Caiden passed me the bar and dropped the subject

"Angel"

"Caiden" I mocked

"Do you realise that as soon as your dad finds out I'm here he's going to kill me and possibly you?"

"Nah he wouldn't kill me, you he would defiantly kill but me he'd probably lock me up in a tower or something dramatic"

"Nice to know you would be ok without me" he joked again

"Oh I wouldn't I would mourn you up in my tower, I'd even make a shrine to you and worship like it was a God every night" Caiden nodded his head once to show that it was better.

"You should worship me like a God now" I laughed at him

"Oh mighty God Caiden, I am not worthy for you to bestow your presence upon me!" I mocked

"It's still not so convincing I'm going to need some further proof like making a shrine for me in that corner over there"

"Ok" I shrugged. I got up and picked one of the pictures of me and him from my wall collage of friends and placed it in the corner, I then picked up two of my scented candles and placed them either side of the picture then finally I went over to Cai and pulled a few of his hairs out and placed them underneath his picture and sat back down smirking.

"Ouch that hurt did you really have to pull hair?"

"Yup I did, but surely that couldn't have hurt an omnificent God like you could it?" I feigned shock

"Alright don't take the piss" he smirked back "but at least I have a shrine now" he grinned and I giggled

"You realise that as soon as your gone I'm taking it down don't you?" he put on a horrified face

"You would ditch your God just because you can't see him anymore!"

"Of course that's how it goes isn't it?"

"Well guess that means I'm never leaving"

"What?" I asked amused

"I'm the God so I'll be taking your bed and you can sleep in the closet" he said jumping on the bed

"No way am I sleeping in the closet I throw my shoes in there and I think they'll take revenge on me"

"Hmm well I don't want my only follower to get eaten by her miss-treated shoes, so you can sleep on the floor"

"Erm no"

"There isn't anywhere else for you to sleep then"

"I think you'll find I'll be sleeping in my bed and you can sleep on the floor"

"Or I could just move over and share your bed?" He offered

"Fine" I sighed "move over" he slid across and I lay down next to him on top on the quilt. I rolled my head over to look at him and he did the same, I opened my mouth to say something but we just stared into each other's eyes for a minute "you know you have to go right, if my dad or Max walks to the door they literally will kill you" I smiled at them trying to get into my room.

"Yeah I know" he sat himself up then pulled my hand to sit me up as well. We stood up and he went back to my window and opened it just before he climbed out I quickly closed the space between us and hugged him.

"thank you for tonight Caiden, that's twice you've been there for me" his chest rumbled as he said you're welcome and pulled back, he was stood on my window ledge when he beckoned me to come closer, as soon as he could he pulled me and murmured into my ear

"Anytime you need me I promise I will be there for you" he kissed my cheek and jumped down from the window phased into a wolf and ran through the forest. I closed my window and drew the curtains again. Lying back on my bed I touched the spot where he kissed me and smiled brightly before falling into a blissful sleep.

**So can anyone guess who Daniel really is? **

**Sunny xoxo**


	5. Lost inside a paper bag

**Thank you again for the reviews my pretty's! **

I am so bored! The pack had to go away on a little mission so the only people I have seen lately are ex pack members, possible members and a few school friends. you know what I take it back I'm not bored I am more than that, I don't quite have a word for it yet oh wait yea I do it's called being dead and not the cool kind!

I paced my room a little bit more before throwing myself to the floor. I already cleaned my room 3 times and that meat taking down Caiden's shrine not that it bothered me at all. I sighed for the thirty millionth time and settled for kicking my feet against the wall. It kept up for five minutes if that before my door flew open.

"Angel" my dad said through clenched teeth

"Yes daddy?" I asked like a little girl

"Will you _please _stop kicking your feet against that damn wall!" he demanded.

"But I'm sooo bored!"

"Then go and do something useful like make me something tasty"

"Isn't that mom's job?"

"You don't want to know what moms real job is" he said wiggling his eyebrows

"EW, ew, ew! Ok stop! I do not need that as a mental picture every time I close my eyes! God I'll go for a walk r something!" I dragged myself up off the floor and my phone vibrated.

As I was walking out of the door I opened my text, it was from Max

_Hey An dad made any sex jokes bout mom yet? I bet your bored without your amazing brother being there aren't you, we'll be back in two days just to warn you Ethan is coming back today, now actually so watch out for him ok, I don't want you to get hurt again while I'm not there to look out for you. See you soon squishy love you xxx P.s Cai said quit using his name in vain...weirdo. _

I had to laugh at Max and Cai they were the best! But it really did make me see just how much I missed them both

_Hey Maxy! Yeah and it was extremely gross I'm thinking I'm gonna have to go see an exorcist to get the image out of my head. Personally I think it was just a way to get me out of the house I have been in there for 4 days straight! It sucks real bad without you guys here and tell Caiden I took his shrine down and he can have his hair back...don't ask he is a weirdo! Don't worry about Ethan I think I can handle it this time. I love you xxx_

I wasn't sure what the real point of this walk was but I kept on going anyways. I made couple of random turns and ended up in the forest that's when the idea struck me, I was going to find Caiden's brook I hadn't been there in a week and a half so it counts as something different.

I am lost, completely lost, truly and utterly lost. I just had to pick up my mom's crappy navigational skills didn't I? Ugh she couldn't even find her way out of the house! I don't even know if I'm still in La Push I have been walking for that long. There was a small stream to my left so I jumped across it then back again and then repeated myself so many times I don't even know what side I started on in the first place! I pulled a pouty face and sat down on a rock like an idiot. I daydreamed for a while just about Ethan and I making up and getting married having kids you know the normal imprint things, I could see myself and future children and house really clearly but Ethan's face kept changing from his to Caiden's then back again. I put my face in my hands and groaned I was lost and had strange daydreams. A twig snapped on the other side of the stream so I looked up and stood there in all his shirtless glory was Ethan.

"What are you doing here?" I asked grouchily, although I couldn't help but to ogle his amazing body all russet skinned, and muscley and sweaty and shiny and jaw dropping, drool worthy-ness parts of it. He smirked as soon as he realised it.

"I came to apologise for last week"

"Why it's not like I actually mean anything to you is it"

"That's not true! You are everything to me"

"So what was the other day then?"

"I was testing the bond" he admitted sheepishly

"What the hell Ethan! You can't just cheat on me with some blonde and then start making excuses like that!"

"Angel please you are my imprint the only one I truly care about, please take me back! I can't live without you it physically hurts me to be away from you like this" he pleaded I made the mistake of looking into his eyes and saw the truth and pain in them and something else but I couldn't make out what it was.

I stood there staring at him for a little bit just absorbing what he said. "ok, but you have a hell of a lot to do to make up for it!" he grinned brighter than the sun and dragged me back across the stream giving me an almighty bear hug, I hugged him back but for some reason it just didn't feel right.

"I promise you won't regret this baby! I promise"

"Yeah, yeah. Take me home I hate to admit it but I am lost, like crazy lost and you also might want to invest in some sort of life insurance because my dad is not going to be happy" Ethan wrapped an arm around my shoulder and lead me home. He walked me to my door and kissed my cheek before running off. That night I had the most confusing dreams that kept me tossing and turning all night.

This morning I woke up to a nice surprise, on my side table was a large bouquet of purple calla lilies. My favourite flower and attached to them was a note;

_For a beautiful new start to our relationship, your favourite flowers for my favourite girl. Ethan x_

It was kind of hard to stay mad at him when he was trying so hard, or maybe it was the imprint making me a push over, either way it was too cute to pass up so as soon as I could talk again I dialled his number. "Hello?"

"Ethan it's me Angel"

"Oh hey babes sleep well?"

"Yeah but waking part was my favourite bit. Thank you for the flowers their gorgeous!" he chuckled

"Anything for my girl" he said in an almost possessive way I shrugged it off "hey I have to go I'll call you later ok?"

"Sure, bye" I put my cell next to the flowers and headed to the bathroom to get showered and dressed.

I walked back into my room and saw Caiden looking out of my window; he turned around when he heard me come back into the room.

"Caiden" I whispered. He smiled as widely as he could just like the coyote would if he ever caught that road runner and closed the gap between us in 2 large strides. Cai wrapped me in a warm embrace then slid a finger under my chin lifting my head to look at him, in that brief moment he whispered back

"Absence really does make the heart grow fonder" then he caught my lips in a sweet kiss that seemed to go on forever.

**He he so it's on between Cai and Ethan? Which team are you guys on?**

**Sunny xoxo**


	6. Hard decisions hurt your mind!

**Whoa I did not expect so much feedback I'm really impressed! Okay so where I am it's about 2 am and I am so bored I can't even sleep yey don't you just love it when that happens?**

I pulled back from his kiss after a few seconds "Caiden we- I can't do this I'm sorry" his bore into mine as if trying to change my mind, I had to tear mine away so I didn't back down. I couldn't do this to Ethan it just wasn't right.

"Why?" he asked me so gently. I couldn't answer him right away my eyes just flickered over to the flowers on my bedside table then back down to the ground. I didn't need to look up to know that Caiden had seen exactly what I had looked at almost immediately his hand slid from my face as he slowly approached the vase "Ethan" I nodded, I didn't understand why this was so painful "I admire you Angel. You're so innocent and trusting and forgiving. Don't let him hurt you again please"

"I won't I promise" I whispered still not looking him in the eyes but I could feel him come closer then just as before he lifted my head up to look him in the eyes. He placed one more soft kiss on my lips "you may be with him but I promise you I won't give up trying to win your heart, imprint or not" I nodded wordlessly and let a few silent tears roll down my face. Caiden gave me a loving smile before jumping out of the window. I stepped back placing one hand over my heart and one over my mouth, squeezing my eyes shut I continued to cry silently before I fell asleep with tears staining my pillow.

I woke up in a blissful state, I dreamt about rainbows and puppies. I slugged my way downstairs and waved at my family. Max and dad looked at me funny and raised questioning eyebrows at me so I smiled at them then sat to eat my pancakes. Mom came round behind me and kissed the top of my head. I think that I may have to become completely unaware all the time because I have to admit I have never been happier to be so ignorant to the world but of course as soon as I stepped into the shower my blissful ignorance was washed away with my sleep induced haze and prepare me for the drama heading my way.

**A few days later...**

"Can I open my eyes yet?" I questioned Ethan

"Nope you have to wait for a few more seconds then I'll take the blindfold off" Ethan sat me down on a chair and took the blindfold off, we were sat in a full karaoke bar and he was holding the microphone. The intro to Bruno Mars 'just the way you are' started playing, one of my favourite oldies, Ethan took my hand and starting to sing the whole song to me in front of everyone staring into my eyes the whole time. Once he had finished singing the crowd erupted into a round of cheers and wolf whistles, Ethan got down on one knee and pulled out a small box, my eyes widened as he opened it to reveal a beautiful golden promise ring, everyone had gone silent at this point

"Angel, I know we've had our ups and downs and that we haven't been together for long but we have a special connection that just can't be broken, I love you with all my heart so will you wear my promise ring?"

"Yes" I choked out and the crowd cheered for us as I wrapped my arms around Ethan's neck, he picked me up and spun around in a circle then placed a romantic passionate kiss on my lips.

We left the bar and started walking home going through parks holding hands and making small talk. We reached my favourite childhood park and sat on the special bench. I wrapped my arms around one of Ethan's and rested my head on his shoulder "thank you Ethan tonight has just been magical" his response had been a kiss on top of my head.

A chilled wind blew and Ethan was suddenly on high alert standing in front of me growling. "Ethan what is it?" I asked stupidly, I knew exactly what it was nothing else would be able to get him to react this way.

"What do you want?" he snarled at our visitor, there was a rustle and he came out from the bushes.

"To make sure she gets home safely" Caiden answered. Have you ever thought about keeping something secret so hard that it comes out anyway? Yeah well multiply it by two and you have the pack mind, Caiden hadn't wanted Ethan to find out about his promises to me but then Max found out so they were both trying to hide it then inevitably Ethan found out, he freaked big time and almost had a fight with Caiden and for the past few days there has been clear tension between the two of them and Caiden follows us when we're out alone together but tonight he just didn't bother to hide it.

"She is my imprint not yours you have no need to be here"

"Some imprint you are if a fit blonde walked past Angel would be sat on that bench while you made out with her!"

"That's a load of bull crap and you know it!"

"Oh if that's so why did it happen before?"

"It's completely different now she's wearing my ring!" he twisted it a little bit I was wearing his promise ring not an engagement ring.

"What lie did you tell her to get it on her huh?"

"ENOUGH!" I shouted at them "I am sick of your arguing over me, you both need to quit it before you lose me for good! I'm going home and I don't need either of you to follow me. If I find out you did then there will be serious trouble!" they were both about to protest but I gave them my best mom look and stomped away from them.

I was about 5 minutes from home when a familiar voice drew a smile out of my frown "hello pretty girl, I haven't seen you for a while" Daniel greeted, I wrapped my arms around him and the smile stayed on my face releasing him I looked him straight in the eyes and noticed they were black.

"Oh Daniel I'm sorry I hadn't realised you were thirsty I wouldn't of hugged you otherwise!"

"That's ok my dear, I am well controlled. No need to feel worried"

"Ok"

"Why is it Angel, that whenever I see you, you are upset?"

"Because it seems the only time I can get away from them all is when I'm angry or sad"

"I would not let you be sad if you were my mate, those wolves don't understand you at all" I should have found that disturbing but Daniel was just a friend and he was trying to comfort me "but what happened this time?"

"two of them like me, one is my ex-boyfriend who is my boyfriend again and the other guy was the one that took my breath away with a single smile, but they won't stop fighting, they are supposed to be brothers, pack mates and I'm getting in the way of that sometimes I think it would be easier if I wasn't in the equation anymore. You know what I mean?" he nodded then sniffed the air quickly

"I am sorry beautiful girl but I must go it seems the hunt is on to get to your house first so they can sit under your bedroom window tonight" I sighed in anger

"This is what I mean it's just plain ridiculous! Thank you for listening to me Daniel you're a great friend" I placed a small kiss upon his cheek and ran to my house. As I approached the front door I saw them both waiting for my under my window I growled and grinded my teeth.

"You both better get out of here before I call a vampire to take me away and I'm not talking about the vegetarian ones either" I threatened. The boys did not like that idea one bit and growled in warning at me, so I growled back harshly to which they whimpered and left. It was funny, I had a few traits of a wolf yet I would never change and I had to be grateful of my vampire genes for that.

I hung out in my room for a while that night. I blinked and then suddenly there was Daniel stood in my room with amber eyes. I smiled broadly at him before realising "Daniel you can't be here if my brother or my dad smells you then you can say bye-bye to being un-dead!" he chuckled

"No need to panic, you father is at Jared's house, your mother is sleeping and your brother is out patrolling it is just you and I home"

"Good, did you see them both waiting there for me?"

"I did and I also heard your threat, I was a little saddened to hear it, I do wish you wouldn't even think of handing yourself over to a human drinker, it would make my life a little less tolerable" he said with a glint of sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't actually thinking of it as an option it was just an empty threat, they wouldn't have left if I didn't" I smiled weakly at him "I couldn't leave you friendless now could I?" I sent him a cheeky grin and hoped I didn't upset him too much

"That's good to hear now I wanted to tell you-" my bedroom door swung open and Max was stood in the doorway growling in a way I had never heard before, I t was so dangerous and animalistic.

"Daniel stay still don't run!" I blurted out quickly and scrambled my way over to Max, I carefully placed my hands either side of his face and forced him to look me in the eyes "Max this is Daniel, look he has amber eyes just like Grandma and Grandpa you don't need to attack. You need to calm down instead its ok he won't hurt me" I said firmly and steadily Max started to take in deep breaths and calmed himself. He looked up and Daniel and stated

"You need to leave now and keep your distance" he spoke like an alpha even though he was only second in command. Daniel nodded once and left faster than he came. "You are grounded"

"I was allowed out tonight Max!"

"On the condition you had a wolf with you at all times"

"I did have a wolf with me I even had two at one point!" I raised my voice slightly

"Yeah? So where the fuck were they Angel! Because they clearly weren't here! Are you that stupid to actually befriend a vampire who just strays onto our land! You don't have a fucking clue do you? Just a stupid little girl who only thinks about herself! 'Daniel' could snap at any moment and go after any one of the packs families or imprints and that would be your fault! And speaking of tearing apart families; you have two wolves pining for you and you tell them both to leave you alone because you don't have the balls to pick which one you want, well here's a clue Angel why don't you go with the one who imprinted on you! You're wearing his ring yet you still tell him to fuck off! What do you want Angel for them to fucking parade themselves in front of you like they are show dogs! Well news flash they aren't dogs they are human beings with feelings and if you don't hurry up and make your mind up those two pack brothers are going to kill each other!" Max full on yelled at me. The tears were steadily flowing and didn't show any signs of stopping anytime soon "shit! Angel I am so sorry I didn't mean to blow up at you like that!" he tried to come closer and comfort me, but I stepped back

"Don't!"

"Angel please I"

"Get out" I gritted out

"Squidge!"

"I said get out!" I full on yelled back, begrudgingly Max back out of my room and I slammed the door and locked it. I dialled a number and just sobbed my heart out into the receiver, they hung up the phone and I kept crying into my hands until two warm arms wove themselves around my waist and pulled me up into their lap on the bed. I cried into his chest until again I was weary and tired. I snuggled myself into his warm body and fell asleep very comfortable on Ethan.

**Hey so don't hate me for Angel choosing Ethan, she made me do it! That's right she told me it had to be that way! Yeah my characters talk to me... anyway I have to go and slip on that fun white jacket for a few days so I'll leave you with this question; do any of you know why that park is Angel favourite? Virtual skittles to all those who know!**

**Sunny xoxo**


	7. A notable speech

**Hey guys! I know it's been forever but I have just returned from Kenya but I brought back 6 new chapters all nicely written all I have to do is type them so I hope it makes up for being away for so long =) enjoy!**

The first time I woke up next to Ethan was pretty nice but now it's just plain boring. That first day we talked he said he would never cheat again and we would be exclusive...boy was I wrong! I think there may only be 2 girls he hasn't slept with. This imprinting stuff is messed up that's _if_ he did it right! Although I have to admit being with him has gotten everyone off my back and even though it has its advantages I personally think it's one of the worst decisions I have made. No matter where I go everyone gives me looks of pity because they don't think I know that my boyfriend is a cheat but I do.

I sighed leaning my back against my locker taking a minute to breath morning classes had been harder than usual we've been cramming for the end of year tests, yup there's only a few more days then its summer baby!

"_Yeah that's her, Ethan's girlfriend"_

"_poor girl I bet she doesn't know he was with Summer last night" _ it's whispers like this that I just wanted to scream, another two girls walked past probably talking about the same thing as they came closer they gave me some real pity look, ok that does it I'm making a stand! I marched into the cafeteria and stood upon one of the free tables.

"HEY CAN I HAVE EVERYONES ATTENTION PLEASE! You all know who I am and I know you know because I have heard you all at least once talk about me and I have this to say in response; I know! You can all quit giving me pity looks because I know what Ethan has been doing and as a matter of fact I'm not putting up with it anymore!"

"Angel...babe? What are you doing?" Ethan whispered harshly "get down and we can talk about this!"

"hey everyone look it's my loving boyfriend Ethan, come on Eth give them all a wave we're all they talk about" Ethan blushed a bright pink as he hissed some swears at me "ok now that, that is other with I want to tell you all, including you Ethan, that we are over! It is the end of us and all the pity looks I have coming at me!"

"Angel why are you doing this?"

"oh my dear sweet Ethan I am doing this to serve you the embarrassment I have been dealing with for the past 2 months" I blew a kiss at Ethan "thanks for listening" I shouted out to the crowd I had gathered noting that as I got off the table some of them had been recording my little speech, it was definitely one I was going to show Max. I left the cafeteria a very happy girl and practically floated to my next lesson with Harriet.

XxX in class...

"Hey you got all the pity looks to stop! How did you do it? Did you yell at them coz you are pretty scary when you yell...just like your mom!" I laughed at her simple excitedness.

"no Harri...well kind of, I got up on a table about 5 minutes ago in the cafeteria and told them all I knew then while on the table I broke up with Ethan" I grinned proudly

"wow just wow, you know I was beginning to wander where the real Angel had gotten to but it's okay I found her" she grinned back

"Ok class today we will be taking notes on Diseases and Population dynamics so please take out your note books and pens"

"Ugh I hate taking notes it's so blah" I moaned to Harri

"oh speaking of notes I found this one stuck to your locker this morning, a" she looked around and lowered her voice to a whisper "vampire put it there and I didn't want any of the guys to find it and take it" she slid a small note over towards me, I observed the contrast in the rushed messy scrawl an mine with was dotted with hearts and written in italics. I looked up at her and she nodded excitedly at me to open it.

_Angel _

_I haven't had a chance to apologise for the trouble I caused you a little while ago; I thought keeping my distance would be for the best. I just wanted to let you know I have found a coven of vampires in Alaska who also share my desire for animal blood and so will be staying with them for a while. I know you are not stupid and you know all about your boyfriends' endeavours, I just hope you do what's best for you no matter what special bond holds you to him. However I propose that if it nothing is making you happy you should come with me and see the world._

_Your friend forever Daniel._

"Aww that is so sweet he says forever coz he really means forever!" she emphasised the forever which made the quietly murmuring class turn and look at us.

"What you didn't get a good enough show in the cafeteria!" I threatened feeling pretty good about myself. I smirked when they turned back and put my head down to take some notes.

I got about a half a page written when my mind began to freely wonder. At first I imagined what it would be like if I ever became president, then if I won an award for creating the best dramatic break up, then I imagined what the past few months would have been like if I had chosen Caiden instead of Ethan and then something in my mind clicked. I had to get over to Sam and Emily's right away! I looked at the clock in hopes it was the end of class and I could ditch the rest of school, crap it was only half way over, my eyes began darting around the room looking for an excuse to leave early.

"Angel! Stop daydreaming and finish taking your notes!" Miss Hackle's voice rang over the classroom. Aha note, note, I started digging around in my bag for the in case of emergency note my mom wrote me,

"Actually miss I have a note"

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow "well bring it here let me see" Harri sent me a questioning look, I mouthed back at her I'll be at Sam and Emily's looking for Cai, she nodded at me and got back to note taking. I handed the note over and waited for the all clear "I see, well you better get going then" she said a bit sceptically.

I ran all the way to Sam and Emily's house only to be greeted by a crowd of my angry dad, angry Sam and pissed off Ethan. "Oh great" I sighed sliding my hand up my face and pushing my hair back "what have I done now?"

"Don't give us that bullshit Angel! We talked about this I thought you weren't going to deny the imprint anymore!" dad yelled in my face

"I would if there was an imprint to deny!" I yelled back

"Don't be so fucking stupid!"

"How the fuck am I being stupid dad! He did NOT imprint on me! An imprint wouldn't spend each night lying to his girlfriend telling her he was being made to patrol while instead he slept with every other girl on the reservation! Explain that one coz it doesn't sound like an imprint to me!" the next minute was scary, like real scary. Dad started shaking which I knew was bad because of two things the first being dad is a retired wolf so he isn't meant to vibrate anymore which meant he was so very pissed at me right now and secondly if he phased mom was going to kill me, he had struggled a lot to get his temper under control to stop phasing the first time and if she didn't kill me the murderous look in dads eye told me he would.

"Paul you need to calm down or you are going to hurt Angel" Sam ordered calmly

"He took my little girls innocence then cheated on her!" he roared

"Whoa, whoa back up a sec! Dad, he did not take my innocence I'm still erm...untouched" I gushed red faced, his trembling reduced but he was still pissed at Ethan clearly he hadn't, mentioned why I broke up with him. I turned at looked venomously at him

"You need to get the hell out of her before I phase and kill you because I seriously will and if I don't my dad will!" he growled at me causing my dad to roar at him and then he ran. So now we were left with a close to phasing, retired wolf of 4 years, to deal with, simple right? Looking in to my dad's eyes I could see his wolf had taken over and was close to drawing him back into the furry side of life "daddy?" he snapped his head to me

"Cub, where mate?" he growled out "mate hurt!" he whined loudly causing him to tremble more,

"Angel" Sam called "his wolf hasn't seen your mom in 4 years he thinks she's hurt can you call her?"

"Sure" I dialled mom's number as quick as I could and prayed she wasn't too busy or in the tub

"Hey sweetie what's up?" she asked so carefree

"Mom we have a problem, dads wolf has taken over and he is this closer to phasing he thinks you're dead"

"Dead!"

"Yeah dead do you think you could talk to him?"

"Yeah don't go near him just in case though honey ok; erm just put me on speaker"

"Right ok, you're on speaker now. Dad, moms on the phone and she's ok just listen and you'll hear her"

"Paul? Baby you there? Can you hear me?"

"Mate?" his voice was gruff but surprised, he ran over and snatched my phone off me

"Yeah baby it's me Lj, what's wrong?"

"Mate not hurt?"

"No honey I'm not hurt" she spoke in a very sweet and soothing voice

"Mate not hurt" he repeated breathily

"No mate is ok, mate is missing her mate can he come back?" then he growled

"But other wolf hurt cub!"

"shh, mate wants her mate back or else she will be hurt, cub is ok look at her, you better not have a scratch on you right now Angel or I swear to god!" she threatened while dad's wolf came up close and eyed every visible part of my skin to make sure there were no marks

"Ok mate and cub safe"

"See we are both fine so calm down sugar and go back to sleep let Paul talk again"

"Ok" the wolf grunted. Slowly but surely dads eyes returned to normal and the trembling shut off, his posture slumped and he returned to normal.

"Thanks mom" I whispered

"No problem sugar just sends him home alright?"

"yeah mom I'll be back soon as well I just have to speak to Mr Uley" mom doesn't like it when I call adults by their first name she says it's disrespectful even if the adult doesn't mind mom still makes me, well when she's around.

"Alright baby girl see you soon"

"Bye mom I love you"

"Love you too" and hung up.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Ang?"

"Mom said you have to go home now she wants to make sure you're ok" he nodded and kissed me on the forehead

"I'm sorry you had to see that small lady, are you coming?"

"It's ok daddy, not yet I got to ask Sam a couple of questions first then I'll be home"

"Ok see you at home" he took off towards his beloved truck while I turned to Sam

"So what are your questions Angel?" he asked.

**And that is the end of chapter 7. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for making Angel be so indecisive but I had to make her go back to Ethan because she did think he was her soul mate no matter what he did. It's kinda understandable anyways till next time...**

**Sunny xoxo**


End file.
